


“so there’s this boy...” - Take 1

by Elena78



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #ChallengeTuesday, 100 Words Exactly, Dramione Fanfiction Writers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena78/pseuds/Elena78
Summary: 26, February 2019 challenge - It had to be Dramione, 100 words exactly, prompt:  “so there’s this boy...”





	“so there’s this boy...” - Take 1

“We all have secrets,” his voice was barely a whisper. 

Draco stood so close to her that she could feel his breath caress her neck. She was afraid to turn, but she did anyway, her heart hammering in her chest.

She had to look up at him, his lips inches from hers. She gulped and closed her eyes, too afraid to see his reaction.

“So, there’s this boy he was once my enemy but now…” Hermione gasped, as his arm wrapped around her waist, drawing her in tight.

“But now he loves you,” he said before his lips found hers.


End file.
